Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle having image capture and image display functions and a control method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
With recent technical development, a vehicle has been used as a smart device that captures an image in front of the vehicle and displays the captured image and the like.
When the vehicle is used as a device that displays an image in front of the vehicle, i.e. a front image, the vehicle must display an image, i.e. a front image captured by another vehicle, instead of displaying the front image captured by the vehicle itself, based on a speed of the vehicle and a vehicle-to-vehicle distance between the vehicle and the other vehicle.